Kalal Elbrunne II
Kalal Elbrunne is a version from the FP future. Originating in 2435, he is a Starfleet officer who works in the Internal Affairs and Investigations department. Brought to the past because of his connections to temporal, but during an investigation was left in the past because of a device by the Minions. He briefly worked for the Criminal Investigations Department or CID on Earth before he transferred to the President's Residence investigating internal security threats. Background Information In his alternate universe, Kalal's parents, along with his siblings and cousins were killed in the thalaron radiation attacks on Betazed in 2404. He was raised, instead by his maternal grandparents: Aaple Andici (2319) and Skertz Andici (2317). He was welcomed by his parents who were experiencing 'empty nest syndrome' after their older, adult children, had moved on. Both in the phase, Andrus and his wife decided that they would start everything all over again in an attempt to conceive a male child. He is named after his paternal grandfather. The only sibling not to die was Samantha as she was on the Valiant at the time. Kalal survived only because of a complication after his birth and was still recovering in the hospital at the time of the attacks. Personal Life Miranda Arias (2405-2406): Kalal met his ex-girlfriend through their mutual work in temporal. During his IA investigation into the department, they found their personalities were similiar and hit things off. After dating for some time though, her commitment issues made Kalal part ways in mid-2406. Starfleet Academy Serving as a cadet in the academy from 2020-2024, Kalal took a focus in 24th century history and security to move into the temporal division. From 2431-2434, he took law classes and became a certified JAG. Military Career Upon graduating, Kalal started as a historian in temporal, working mostly with cases in the 24th century on both Earth and Betazed. He was bright and tenacious, finally getting a promotion to Lieutenant. Working his way to excursion agent, Kalal knew the Tredway's and often worked with them. Getting his own promotion to Lt. Commander and his own team in 2431 it was shortlived as a mistake in his arrogance cost him his position and a demotion. Deciding temporal was not for him, he took a three year law program in hopes of becoming JAG but transitioned into Internal Affairs. In 2435 he was transferred to 2405 to investigate a temporal inquiry because of his background but was trapped in that time when a Minion of Orthodoxy used a new weapon, keeping foreign time jumpers in their new time. Kalal worked for temporal for a brief time before transferring to the CID in San Francisco. He is currently the head of the department, but has been looking for other options as his true interest is temporal. Years as Ensign: 2420-2425 ** Lt JG: 2425-2427 ** Lieutenant: 2427-2431 ** Lt. Commander: 2431-2431 ** Lieutenant: 2431-2435 ** Lieutenant: 2405 - 2407 ** Lt. Commander: 2407-Current (Past). Reprimands In 2431 while leading an away mission, the first under his command, his own penchant for exploration and solving things went wrong. Needing to work on his team player skills he left an officer and went to investigate on his own which blew their cover and his partner was badly injured. Having lived, the other officer was in a coma for two weeks and eventually left the fleet. Kalal was demoted to Lieutenant with a mandatory ten years at that rank. 1 Kalal Elbrunne II Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Ullian Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:December Category:2403 Category:All Characters